


Quiet Night

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: If Chiley Were Canon [7]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fluff, M/M, When Evil Stirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Everything has a silver lining, even Singe appearing, they're together again.





	Quiet Night

Being frozen in ice hadn't been fun and Riley still felt cold but at least for the summer he was back at the museum, there with Chase. Neither of them bothered with separate rooms, renting a small but pleasant apartment together in the same building Riley had used last summer.

They bundled under the blankets together, constantly tracing skin and revealing in the fact they could be close, that they were together and would be for the rest of the summer.

"You lied to me." Chase blinked in surprise as his _lover_ spoke, and hadn't that been fun. "After Puzzler, you implied I saved you all from freezing to death, but you knew that you wouldn't, you'd have been fine in the end."

The Kiwi blushed, shifting a little in place.

"Well, I, you see." The skater mock glared as the southerner laughed at him. "I just, I hated seeing you so sad and beating yourself up over it. You are amazing Riley and I needed you to feel better."

Soft lips captured his own in a slow passionate kiss as he was pushed onto his back, Riley above him, every inch of that supple body pressed against him.

Riley abruptly pulled away, moving to snuggle into his boyfriend's side. The southerner didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Chase was frowning.

"If we keep kissing we won't sleep tonight and we have work in the morning."

Chase made a disgruntled noise but pressed a kiss into his lover's hair, settling down.

"Even though we're dealing with Snide I'm so glad to be back, to be here with you again." Chase mumbled, breathing in Riley's sent and relaxing fully for the first time since Christmas. "I think the past year qualifies as torture."

The southerner hummed his agreement before bringing up the idea that had been circling through his mind for the past year.

"I applied to the University of Auckland, it's cheaper then most of the ones in the US, not to mention it's ranked in the worlds top one hundred. I should get the letter back in a few weeks as to whether or not I've been accepted."

"But what about the Ranch, your home?" The Kiwi breathed, barely wanting to believe it.

"I'd have to leave for university anyway, why not go to somewhere that's closer to the man I love. I know being on the North island isn't ideal but." Riley shrugged. "It's close enough for when we've got a couple of days and you can even come and stay with me from time to time."

Chase laughed, drawing the blond into a kiss and rubbing their noses together gently.

"I would love to have you in New Zealand, I don't think either of us could get through another year like that." Chase winced thinking on it before they settled in to sleep for the night wrapped around each other for the first time in months.

It was a few weeks later that Riley got a surprise.

"Mom?" He stood up from the stool he was on and walked over to her, wrapping her in a strong hug. "What are you doing here?"

"This came to the house, I wanted to deliver it in person." She said with a smile, handing over the thick A4 letter with his name on it, as well as the symbol for the University of Auckland.

He took it with shaky hands before gently opening the sealed flap. Slowly he read over the letter, checking it three times before he let the grin spread over his face and he heard Chase cheer, strong arms circling his waist and lifting him up slightly before the Kiwi pressed kisses up and down his neck, nuzzling in. His mother was silently laughing at them.

"Guys?" Tyler asked, looking at them curiously, greeting Tina with a smile.

"Oh my son just found out he's going to the University of Auckland to study physics." She shrugged and all the rangers in the room let out their own cheer as they heard, Kendall clapping proudly for him.

Chase instantly Skyped his Ma who cheered for her son-in-law, nobody disputed that, before telling them some news of her own. She was selling the house and the small family were going to live by her brother Rotorua, which was only a three hour drive from Auckland.

That day there wasn't one attack, he'd collected nearly two hundred dollars in tips, yep, today was one of those rare days that everything was perfect.


End file.
